Poke'stories
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Each pokemon has a story of their own. Whether it's a happy, sad, emotional, funny, romantic or even random ones, it's still their story. Open up and read about them.
1. Chapter 1: Bulbasaur and Ivysaur

"Well, my Ivysaur is far more powerful than your stupid, weak Bulbasaur!" The female trainer barked, petting her own Ivysaur on his head.

Ivysaur liked being petted so he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare call my Bulbasaur weak and stupid!" The young boy shouted out, defending his Pokemon.

Bulbasaur was really special to him. It's his first and only Pokemon. Bulbasaur looked up to her trainer, her best friend. The older, female trainer just snorted and laughed at him, petting her Ivysaur.

"But it is! Look at it," she demaned, "it's so small and weak. It can never win any battles!"

She just kept on laughing. Ivysaur looked up at her, wondering why she was laughing so much. Ivysaur knew she shouldn't be laughing at the Bulbasaur, no matter how tiny and weak it was because Ivysaur was once a Bulbasaur, too. Even though Ivysaur won't admit it, he knew he was weak before, just like that Bulbasaur. But Ivysaur just stayed loyal to his owner, Ashley.

"Stop laughing at my Bulbasaur!" The young boy demanded, shaking his fist at the young woman.

Bulbasaur was shinking in embarrassment. Bulbasaur knew Ashley was laughing at her. The young Bulbasaur's eyes watered up in tears. Ashley's laughter was dying down a bit; she wiped her tears from laughng so much.

"Sorry kid, I can't help it."

The young boy was getting so angry with her, he couldn't contain his anger.

"If you think your Ivysaur is so tough," he spat, "then let's battle!"

Ashley immediatly stopped laughing.

"Battle accepted! But don't go crying home to your mom when you lose to my Ivysaur!" She smiled coyly.

"I won't! Because I'm not the one who's gonna lose."

"Go, Ivysaur!" She smirked.

Ivysaur growled, glaring at the young boy and the female Bulbasaur. Ivysaur was ready to battle.

"Go, Bulbasaur, show them how tough you really are!"

This was Bulbasaur's first battle. It wasn't fair to battle someone stronger than her. But trying not to show her fear and being loyal to her trainer, Bulbasaur gulped down her fear and timidly stepped between her own trainer, facing Ivysaur. The trainers both gave their pokemon some space so that they could battle freely.

"Bulbasaur, do Razor leaf!" The young boy ordered.

Bulbasaur unleashed a razor leaf attack. The leafs were heading straight toward Ivysaur.

"Dodge, Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur growled and quickly stepped aside. Ivysaur's red eyes glaring into Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Tackle, now!"

Ivysaur ran, heading straight towards the tiny Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur had little time to react and got tackled by Ivysaur. Bulbasaur yelped and was hurt. Bulbasaur was tossed onto the ground by such force from Ivysaur.

"Bulbasaur!" The young boy cried out, running towards Bulbasaur.

The young boy kneeled down to Bulbasaur; it was badly hurt.

"No more fighting for you, Bulbasaur...you did your best though and I'm proud of you."

Ashley was now laughing her butt off.

"See? I told you it was weak. One attack and it's already down and out!" She started laughing again.

Ivysaur walked over to Bulbasaur, she was lying down on the ground. She felt like she failed her trainer.

"It's okay that you lost, it's your first battle after all," Ivysaur spoke to Bulbasaur, "And I'm sorry I had to do what I had to do. I really didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," Bulbasaur spoke meekly.

"And ignore my trainer, she's cool and all, but sometimes she takes it too far." Ivysaur smiled, "But she's my trainer, after all."

Bulbasaur smiled.

"Maybe...we'll get to battle again sometime," Bulbasaur mused to Ivysaur, watching her trainer and Ivysaur's trainer arguing very loud.

Ivysaur smiled also.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2: Zapdos

Not much people notice me, probably because I'm always flying about, near thunder storm clouds. I'm attracted to the electricity it gives off. While most humans hate thunder storms, I love it. While flying above the city, I look down and see the humans looking up at the dark clouds. A look of disappointment on most of their faces. They don't like the rain because it blocks out their precious sunshine.

"Mommy, it's going to rain!" I heard a little girl shout.

The number of people wandering in the city gradually decrease, but I'm still here. I'm waiting for the lightening. I just love the static jolts it gives off. I circle around, flying in blinding speed, still waiting for it to rain. Finally, I hear the thunder and see the flash of lightening. I coo in delight as I store the powerful lightening energy within me.

"Ahh...much better," I say to myself, still storing the energy.

I feel refreshed and energized once I was done. I love that feeling. Now, it starts raining. I see the humans below shielding themselves from the rain. I stay a little longer for the lightening, still storing its energy. I love thunder storms.


	3. Chapter 3: Pikachu

The sun was gradually setting, night was entering. In the ever green fields, far away from civilization, a Pikachu was quietly sprinting through. Something was after it, something dangerous. The Pikachu effortlessly ran down any tall grass that was in it's way, pushing it down with a mighty crunch. The small, quick Pikachu forced it self to run faster as it heard the Pokemon behind it's mighty roar.

The Pikachu doesn't know what kind of Pokemon is after it, but it is scared. It just wished that this Pokemon would just leave it alone. Pikachu then realizes that it shouldn't be running away, it should battle it. The Pikachu angrily, now that courage is prevailed, skidded to an abrupt stop with it's intimidating fighting stance.

The Pikachu has short, little electric shocks coming out of it's cherry-red cheeks. His ears were perked, it's lightening bolt shaped tail was raised up in the air, it's eyes angrily gazed at it's foe.

"Pika! Pika!" The Pikachu screamed, threatening to release its dangerous electric bolts at its foe.

The Pikachu had enough; it felt threatened. Pikachu felt its electric bolts release and aimed for the enemy. It used all it had, trying to hurt the enemy, but it did no good. Pikachu felt its energy decrease. It felt weak now. Pikachu sighed, knowing that he couldn't defeat this powerful enemy, and fled.

He knew he had to run before he could get hurt, or possibly killed. The Pikachu feld through the woods, running as fast as its little legs could carry him. Pikachu knew that this battle wasn't over yet, it only just begun. So, now, the mejestic Pikachu kept on running away, its time to fight its foe once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Ditto

My pink blob body rests on the ground, observing as wild Pidgeys fly to an unknown place above me. On the tree, I can see some Caterpies munching some healthy green leafs. On the branches of the tree, I see some Butterfree resting. Sitting on the rock, is a Sandshrew. I'm just resting, thinking of barely anything, and doing barely anything.

It's a simple life for me. Also sad, because I don't know who I really am. I am one of a kind, yet not all that important. I am a shape shifter. I can transform just about anything I desire.

I transform into a Butterfree just to prove to you that I can transform anything. I now use my Butterfree wings to fly up to a tree near the Butterfree that is there. The Butterfree wakes up and looks at me. It looks at me, in a strange way. Like it knows I'm just a fake. Suddenly, it flies away. Sad, I don't chase after it, I stay right where I'm at.

Finally, I transform into my true form, my pink, blob-like, unappealing form. A frown appears on my face as I gaze at the Caterpies looking at me in a strange way. Eventually, they go away, they always go away, but they never come back.

My name is Ditto, I am a transforming type of Pokemon. And that's all I'm ever going to be. This, this is my true identity.


	5. Chapter 5: Snorlax

"Maybe it's dead?" The young brown hair boy spoke softly.

He inspected the large being, lying down. Ash, the young boy, tilted his head as he watched the large being lying motionless on the ground. The curious young boy went up to it and poked its side. Nothing happened. It didn't budge or even move. The boy tried to be more rough, like softly slapping its flubby, huge body. Again, nothing happened. Then, to Ash's relief, the large Pokemon finally moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Phew," Ash wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead, "I thought it was dead for a second."

All of the sudden, Ash's tummy grumbled, indicating that he was hungry.

"Well, I didn't have lunch or breakfast today. I guess I should eat," Ash assumed to himself.

Ash got out a paper bag filled with food. His mouth watered from the sight. A delicious ham sandwich on Italian bread was made for him, crunchy, tasty potato chips, and for his sweet tooth, a piece of chocolate cake was made by his mother.

"Alright mom!" He cheered, digging into the sandwich first.

He took a bite, chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. Ash leaned his back against the Oak tree, looking around as he ate. Then Ash heard a noise. Ash watched a kid with his Pokemon playing together.

"Aw...that's cute."

The young boy and his Pokemon, a Butterfree, seemed to be playing tag. They were running, in Butterfree's case, it was flying, around. They looked very happy. It was one of the cutest things Ash has ever seen. But when Ash now wanted his piece of cake, it was gone...so were his chips and his sandwich.

"What the-!" Ash screamed out, "where's my food?"

A loud burp came from the Snorlax, who was now sleeping once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Venusaur and Bulbasaur

Towering over him, bringing forth a shadow upon his small body, Bulbasaur trembles in fear. The giant Pokemon looked down at the Bulbasaur with its vengeful eyes. His crimson orbs glaring at him, as if he was trying to bore straight into his body. At this point, Bulbasaur was sweating immediately, shaking, trying to gulp down his fear, he tried being tough with the tall Venusaur.

"What do you want with me?" Bulbasaur spat out in their own unique Pokemon language that humans could not understand, disguising the fear in the young Bulbasaur's voice.

The Venusaur continued gazing at the young Bulbasaur. His eyes said it all: he was angry at the Bulbasaur. The reason was unknown. Venusaur looked like he didn't want to talk about it either. Out of nowhere, relying on violence to solve the wild Venusaur's problems, he launched a powerful vine whip at the Bulbasaur. Using vine whip, he slapped the Bulbasaur hard and knocked it away from him with a powerful blow.

The Bulbasaur, hurt and felt defeated, just remained on the grass near a tree. There was no way the Bulbasaur could take down that huge beast. After that, the giant Venusaur stomped away, leaving the Bulbasaur confused.

"What did I ever do to that, Venusaur?" Bulbasaur coughed out, baffled as to what angered that huge beast.

~End.


	7. Chapter 7: Charmander

"Charmander?" A young girl with brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail, called out for her Charmander.

With no response, Samantha call out for her Charmander, that was nicknamed Lucy, again.

"Charmander?" The young girl called out again, again...hearing nothing but silence.

"Lucy?" Samantha used her female Charmander's nickname, hoping that it would hear it and come running up to her, right by her side.

"Huh...that's wierd. Where could Charmander be?" Samantha mused to herself, thinking.

Samantha shrugged her shoulders. She figured that her Charmander must be sleeping or something. Samantha then climbed onto her pink bed and turned on her television, watching her favorite show until her Charmander returns. Hours passed and there was still no sign of her beloved Charmander. She was getting a bit worried now. Between all of her pokemon she has, and she only has three for now, Charmander is her favorite. And she would be devastated if something happened to Charmander. Night was born, the sun died, returning to life after five, like it day everyday. Samantha jumped off her bed. This is weird; Charmander should be here. It wouldn't dare to ever run away. Charmander was far too loyal to do that.

"Charmander?" Samantha screamed out, running outside.

She looked around, all she saw was the woods out in her backyard. The cool night wind blew through the trees, Hoothoots screeched in the distance, and Zubats zoomed through the air. Samantha trembled; she didn't like going outside in the dark, but she had to do that: to find her lovely Charmander.

"Charmander," she ushered a whisper, cleared her throat and wandered off in a Caterpee's pace.

The wind whipped parts of her locks in her young face. Her eyes settled on the woods, that's where the only place she can think of that Charmander would be. Samantha wandered off into the woods; her heart pounded in her chest. Trees surrounded her; she felt trapped. Something could be lurking in the woods, something that would kill her. She was tempted to run out of the woods, run into her safe, warm home. She spun around, about to run away into her house until images of Charmander appeared in her head. Her eyes swelled up in liquid tears. She can't run away, not now. She needs to face her fears and go find Charmander. She may fear the dark woods, but her fear of something bad happening to her Charmader overpowers her other fear.

The brave young girl looks behind most of the trees and checked up in the trees. She searched high and low for her Charmander, but no luck. Lucy, her Charmander wasn't anywhere in sight. When she thought all hope was lost, she heard a twig snap from behind. Samantha yelped and turned around, thinking she was going to be face to face with something scary invented by her imagination, there was her Charmander.

"Lucy!" She squealed, abruptly running up to her Charmander.

She crouched down to her Charmander's size and gave her a huge hug, never letting her go. Tears slipped out of her blue eyes and onto her Charmander. She sobbed and kept sobbing. She didn't really know exactly why she was crying; she felt the need to. Charmander stayed put and let her hug her.

"Charmander...I'm so glad that you're back. I thought something bad happened to you. I thought...you would never return."

Suddenly, Charmander fainted, falling onto the cold branch-covered ground.

"Charmander!"

* * *

Blinking back into reality, blurry at first, but her vision renewed. Charmander sat up, looked around. The sunlight peered through the window and onto Charmander. Charmader yawned and stretched, like a Glameow would.

"It fainted from starvation," A faint voice from outside of the room spoke urgently.

"Starvation?" Another voice from outside of the bedroom asked shakily.

"Yes. Just feed it, give it plenty of rest and-"

"But I don't think starvation was it," she cut her off, in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Are you going to tell me how to do my job?" The nurse, that the Charmander later realized who the voice outside the bedroom was, defended.

"No, of course not, Nurse Joy, but I just don't think it's from starvation," Young Samantha spoke.

"Right. Anyways, _feed _her, and she should get plenty of rest. Your Charmander will be just fine." And with that, Nurse Joy left.

Samantha nodded her head and lurked back into her own room, where her Charmander was.

"Something's wrong..."she mused to herself.

But Samantha shook that thought away. And climbed on her bed with her recovering Charmander. Samantha embraced her creature, tightly. Charmander, still a little sleepy, fell asleep on Samantha's shoulder. Unknown to Samantha and the Nurse, there was bite mark and a couple of scratches on Charmander's back.

_Charmander did what she had to do to protect her trainer...at all costs._

_~End._


	8. Chapter 8: Onix

I _was_ scared of you.

Not because of your rather large size. Not because of your intimidating nature. Oh no, not because of that. I knew you were compassionate and loving. You may not look like it to other people, but you can't fool me. You can't blind me from your reality. I knew you've been hurt by other trainers. I knew you tried your best to please them.

I knew you even _loved _them.

You can't let your past haunt you, but you choose to anyway. I know when you look at me, you just think I'm just like the others, all the same, a **copy. **I can't blame you for thinking that way since you've had a rough past. You've been through so much hurt, so much betrayal. I just want to wipe your past clean. I try to uncover the real you. But you keep pushing me away, but I promise I won't ever give up on you.

I was scared of you because...I don't want to lose you.

I don't want you being hurt all of your life. I want you to be...the real you.

I pet your rock like body, looking up into your stone, cold eyes. Behind the coldness, there's a hint of warmth, waiting to be embraced, waiting to be loved once again. I pet you slowly, still gazing into your eyes. You stare at me for a moment before looking away. With your rocky tail, you swipe my hand away and move away from me. All the way to the corner you are buried in, deep.

Still with the shovel in my hand, I vow that I will unbury you and bring you forth to the warmth.


	9. Chapter 9: Heracross

Today is the day!

I jumped out of bed, excitedly threw on something from the floor that looked good (or didn't smell as bad), brushed my teeth and ran out of my room. I slid down the stairs and made sure I said 'good morning' to mom while she was cooking breakfast. She smiled at me while a piece of toast I took was dangling from my mouth.

"We're in a rush today, aren't we now?" My mom told me, flipping some pancakes while doing so.

"Well...dad says today is the day and I do not want to miss it." I mumbled, the toast became squishy in my mouth.

My mom scolded at me for talking with food in my mouth. She absolutely hates it. She says it's not lady like. But I didn't care.

"Samantha, I'd appreciate it if you would just close your mouth when you're chewing," she scolded.

I rolled my eyes at her. I've been living with her for ten years and she still calls me 'Samantha'.

"It's Sam, mom!" I cried out, "I don't want to be called Samantha!"

"But why," she whined, "Samantha is such a beautiful name. I love that name."

As I was about to argue with her about the name thing, as always, I heard a gentle tap on the door. Excited, I ran up to the door and opened it. In all smiles, I hugged him.

"Dad!" I cried out, my head burried in his chest.

My dad softly chuckled, hugging me real tight back.

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in awhile! How have you been?" He took off my baseball cap and messed around with my hair. I hate it when he does that, but I pay no mind to it and cover my messy, brown hair with my hat.

"I've been good, dad!"

My mom comes to see who it is and weakly smiles.

"There's breakfast on the table if you want some," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

My dad smiles and politely declines.

"I had breakfast on the way here. The new coffee shop that opened just down the road is good enough for me."

"Yeah, I heard that place is good," My mom commented, awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

My dad smiled, "yeah, I thought the place was pretty good."

We all spent a moment in silence. There was so much tension and awkwardness in the air. I hated it. It wasn't always like this. We used to be a one, big happy family. But now we're broken and apart. And I don't know what went wrong.

"So, Sam...you want to go now?" He beamed down at me.

I immediatly got excited again. I eagerly nodded my head.

"Yes, let's go!" I took his giant hand into my tiny hand and led him out.

"Bye Samantha! Be safe, don't do anything dangerous, you two!" My mom called out.

I rolled my eyes. She still calls me Samantha...

"Bye mom!"

* * *

Tranquility overcomes me. The fresh air was well appreciated. Warmness engulfed me, it was beautiful.

"Your journey starts here, kiddo," my dad broke the silence.

"There comes a time in everyone lives where we can befriend these beautiful, mysterious creatures. All you got to do is love them unconditionally and they will return the favor. Be by their side and find them glued to the hip with you. Love them, respect them and they will be your best friends for life." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes slowly closed, imagining all of this.

"But how do I start? What do I do, dad?" My eyes flew opened, staring at him.

"That's what I'm here for, kiddo. Together, we're going to find your best friend...somewhere in this forest." He explained.

"So, come on," he lead the way to the entrance of the forest.

We spent the next half an hour, pushing away branches, truding through the uprooted forest floor. It was awfully humid in here, but it was all worth it to me. Besides I get to spend the day with my dad. He's busy a lot. We passed by a lot of pokemon. There was a handful amount of caterpies, but I wasn't sure if I wanted one. There were a lot of Weedles also, but I wasn't sure about them either. I saw Sandshrews, Pichus, sometimes Pikachus, Wurmples, Poochyenas, and a lot of other bug-type pokemon.

"You're a tough one," my dad commented after awhile. "When I was your age, I settled for a Pichu, my first pokemon."

"I don't want an electric type though, dad." I whined.

"Well...what kind do you want then?"

I truely thought to myself. What did I want?

"Dad, pick one for me. I want something that's sort of like me."

My dad smiled, "something like you?"

My dad thought to himself for a few moments. He snapped his fingers, informing me that he got an idea.

"Wait here."

* * *

"This pokemon I got is just like you to me. I believe you too will become best friends."

My eyes lit up.

"What did you get!" I asked eager, maybe too excited.

My dad chuckled and handed me the pokeball he used to capture my first pokemon.

"Here you go, Sam."

I threw the pokeball on the ground and out came a big, blue, tough looking bug creature.

"What-what is it?" I was awe struck by it's beauty, even if it was a bug-type pokemon.

"This is a Heracross, Sam. She reminds me of you, darling." My dad explained softly.

"How so?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

My dad took a moment to think about it.

"Well, she is tough, just like my little angel. Beautiful, too. This Heracross is very strong through painful situations. Even though the Heracross didn't know why it happens, she still remains strong and loving."

I look down at the forest floor, this Heracross really reminded me of myself. Dad smiled, messed with my hair and Heracross returned back to her pokeball.

"Here you go, Sam." He gently handed my new friend to me.

"Now you can start your journey together." My dad claimed, hugging me tight.

"I think I'll start very soon." I beamed down at the pokeball, my imagination of the journey taking me away from reality.


	10. Chapter 10: Glameow

Being wild and untamed is the best. Nobody can control me. I pity that a lot of pokemon are under control by humans. Pokemon are meant to be free to roam, without humans. Well, if that's how they want to live thier lives, then so be it. But I won't ever live with humans ever again. Everyday I see humans and their "companions" passing by me. The pokemon pretend to be happy. How do I know they're pretending? Well, I don't, but I mean, how can a pokemon ever be happy with a human? It's disgusting.

I jump on a closed lid dumpster and sit down on it, watching them. It's disgusting how they play, how they laugh together, how they even love each other. Why do the pokemon love them? They are obviously stronger and should be the one to take control, not the humans. But I have to give the humans this, they do always feed their pokemon though. Whether it's pizza or pokemon food, pokemon do get fed a lot here in the towncenter. I'm kind of jealous by it. My tummy grumbles by the thought of food.

"I need food," I say to myself, jumping down from the large dumpster.

I get out of the dark alley and walk out into the bright sunlight. I look around my surroundings.

"Hmm...what can I eat today?" The more I think about food, the hungrier I get. I came to a conclusion that I didn't care what I ate as long as something fills up my stomach.

I watch as a young boy and his "companion", his slave I should say, getting some ice cream.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones, please!" The boy ordered, his Mudkip's mouth was watering.

That should be me who was getting food, not that human. It takes up all of my pride to walk up to them and sit, waiting for them to get their ice cream. When they got their ice cream, I knew what to do.

"Meow..." I cried out softly, making my lip quiver.

"Aww," the foolish boy cried out.

His Mudkip didn't notice since it was busily eating its ice cream.

"Look Mudkip," the Mudkip finally stopped eating for a second, "it's a Glameow."

He stared at me for awhile.

"She looks awfully skinny," he mused softly to himself.

"You want my ice cream, girl?" I softly nodded my head.

"Meow..."

"Here you go, you need this more than I do anyways." He gave me the cone. What a sucker he is. I wolfed down the delicious, creamy, icey treat. I finally felt full.

The boy and the Mudkip turned and walked away. I snickered and burped to myself.

* * *

Seeing that boy was a routine thing. Everyday he would give me something to eat. Maybe he isn't that bad after all. But one day, I didn't see him. I waited all day for him and he never showed up. I wondered if he forgot. Or if he probably didn't feel like going to the town center today.

"Damn it! Where is he?" I look around, maybe there was a chance he was coming to the towncenter right now.

The once bright sun was beginning to set, some of the shops around here were beginning to close up. My fluffy ears were now flat, at the thought of not eating today. Oh well, I've gone days without eating before. I've just been so used to being fed by him. So it's going to be a little tough to wait until tomorrow. He better be here tomorrow. I growled.

* * *

It's been a week and he still didn't show up. I've been living off left over food from the dumpsters. It wasn't much food and half of it was gross. Being the glamourous feline I am, I have some standards. I'm not going to eat things that are totally gross. I hope he will come to the town center today. I need to be fed! I'm not worried about the boy. I do wonder why he's not here, but it doesn't mean that I care for him. Other than that, I feel sort of betrayed. I put all my trust on this human to feed me and he doesn't show up for a week. I'm pissed. I won't forgive him so easily.

"Come on, Mudkip!" I know that voice!

My head quickly turns to the side and I see him, with his Mudkip! My ears perk up and my curly tail raises up. I try not to look to eager and swiftly crawl out of the darkness that swallowed me up for an entire week. He notices me and smiles, but quickly frowns. I tilt my head, wondering why. He comes over to me, inspects me and without warning he picks me up.

"Glameow, you look really skinny. You haven't been eating much, haven't you?" He holds me close to his chest.

His warmth enveloped me, warming my icy, selfish heart. His face nuzzled into my dirty fur. I began to pur. I haven't been embraced like that in awhile. In a flash, I realized what he was doing. He's going to use me, trick me, and take me forgranted like my last trainer. In a flash of relization, I hissed and swatted my claws at his face. My nails dug into his soft flesh, in result a little blood seeped out of the minor cut.

"Ow!" He cried out, but wouldn't let go of me instead this made him grip me tighter.

I bit at his wrists and struggled my way out of his decieving embrace. This made him finally drop me. He glared at me, was clearly angry at me. I felt a little bad, but it had to be done. I was going to hurt him before he was going to hurt me. He just looked down at me, his face and wrist bleeding. He shook his head at me. He didn't look so angry anymore, but his Mudkip was. He was growling at me.

"Mudkip! Mud!" He cried out, "how could you do that?" Mudkip screamed at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and told him to get lost. He was looking at the commotion going on between Mudkip and I, so he just returned Mudkip to his Poke'ball.

"Just relax, Mudkip," he softly whispered to the poke'ball.

"I brought some food for you, Glameow." He held out his hand and some food was on his hand.

That's it? I've been waiting for him a whole week for him to show and he only brought enough food to fill up a Rattata? But whatever, I hesitantly went over to his hand and quickly wolfed down the food. It didn't even make a dent in my tummy.

"I got more food for you...if you come with me, Glameow?"

Should I really trust this human? Well, I'm hungry, so I will. He lead off, with me slowly trailing behind him about a few feet away. He occasionally would look over his shoulder to see that I was still there. Did he expect me to run off? Why would I do that? He has food, obviously. About a few minutes we ended up in a friendly environment people/pokemon park. I thought the town center reeked with people and pokemon getting along? Well...I just found a new place to be disgusted at.

"Here," he pulled out more food from back pack.

I greedily gobbled every bit of food he had until I felt satisfyingly full.

"I feel really bad for you, Glameow." He began, tossing the empty backpack on the ground.

I scowled at him. Why in the world does he feel bad for me? I'm living the good life, right?

"I'm guessing you've been abandoned by your old trainer," he suspected, looking down at me.

I look up at him, cold and hard. How dare he remind me of such memories. I growled and quickly turned away. My feet quickly took me away from him, away from the reminders. He's so much like my old trainer.

"Glameow! Wait!" He cried out, his feet quickly moving, running after me. In return, I ran, faster than a bullet train.

I just want him to go away. I hear him running after me still. It's pathetic how he tries to keep up with me. Stupid human. I quickly hide myself in a cold, dark, lonely place, hoping he won't find me.

My mind floods with memories I tried so hard to forget. The smiles, the laughter and the love with my old trainer, it was just too much. I tried so hard to forget about her. It just seems impossible now. My only wish is to forget she exists, her name, her personality, everything about her. But that's impossible also because this boy is an almost exact resembelance of her. He's kind, persistent and seems caring. But I know they can't fool me anymore. And that is why I must remain alone.

"Glameow!"

"Glameow!"

"Glameow."

"Glameow?"

And now he's just a fading reminder of her.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Rhyhorn, Latios

Deep into an empty forest, a Rhyhorn was charging about. She was knocking and destroying everything as possibly as she can. Dozens of big Pine trees were knocked over, large boulders were now a million, little pebbles and dust and dust fogged up the area. Seeming the ground has constantly kept being picked up by the strong Rhyhorn's paws.

"Come on, remember something!" The Rhyhorn kept shouting out at herself.

"Remember something!" She charged into another boulder, little shards of rocks flying everywhere.

"Come on!" The powerful Rhyhorn chanted, each time she knocked over or completely demolished something.

After awhile, she stopped destroying something and gave up. She sat, hopelessly down the slumps, on the dirty wood's ground. She berated herself. Why couldn't she remember a thing? Then she felt a presense behind her.

"Look at this mess you made," a deep voice was heard, his voice scared her.

When she turned around, a Latios hovered above the unnatural mess.

"These poor trees," he mused softly to himself.

Rhyhorn felt a little bad now for what she did. She didn't mean any harm though. They say when a Rhyhorn charges into something, they remember something, anything. She needed to remember what her mother said to her. The mysterious Latios used his strength to pick up the dead trees and move it somewhere else.

"Not that it's any of my business," Latios began, "but why did you make such a mess? Are you okay?"

Rhyhorn looked up to Latios. It was a bit forward and random that this Latio came out of nowhere and is asking her personal questions, but she needs somebody to talk to.

"I'm trying to remember what my mother last said to me," Rhyhorn answered meekly.

"Then why don't you just ask her, young one?" Latios smirked, thinking he just solved this little Rhyhorn's problems.

"She...she's dead," Rhyhorn muttered, looking down at the ground.

Latios felt like a complete jerk now. His ears flattened against his head.

"I apologize, I didn't know."

"It's okay. She died trying to protect me and my brothers. She faught off against these evil poachers. And right before she died, she said something to me, but I forgot!" Rhyhorn cried out, her eyes slightly watered up in tears.

"There, there," the Latios tried to comfort her, "I'm sure you'll remember in no time."

"And what happens if I don't?" The Rhyhorn argued.

"You will," Latios told her confidently.

"Well, that give me some hope. I feel sort of better now, but I would still like to remember what she said to me. Thanks for helping!" Rhyhorn smiled brightly.

Latios in return beamed right back at her.

"You're welcome!" And with that, Latios zoomed off.

All Rhyhorn saw in the sky was a blue blur speeding off across the sky. And in a matter of seconds, the mysterious Latios was gone. Now, for fun, Rhyhorn had the sudden urge to detroy something. She charged at one of the fallen trees, snapping it in half now. After she did that, she smiled. Now she remembered what her mother last said to her before she died. That made Rhyhorn happy and now she made sure to not forget again. Or else this would happen.


	12. Chapter 12: Drifloon

"I-I didn't say anything about you!" The terrified young boy cried out.

The brown hair boy struggled to get his hand free once again, but his wrist was wrapped tightly from the pokemon, Drifloon. The purple balloon pokemon looked like it wasn't going to let go of him either. Jade just chuckled, watching her brother suffer. Jade crossed her arms and continued to watch.

"I think you did, Justin. I mean...how else would mom know I snuck out last night?" Her eyes narrowed down upon him.

Justin's eyes watered up in tears, dangerously close to spill out too. The more the young boy struggled, the tighter Drifloon kept his grip on Justin. With all of his might, he tried to get his arm back, but Drifloon wouldn't allow that. His orders from Jade was to hold on to the boy and he wasn't going to fail her.

"Jade, come on, let me go!" a tear spilled out, running down his cheek and landing on the floor.

"I don't think so. You tattled on me, I got in trouble so now...you pay for the consequences." She calmly spoke, bitterness struck every word.

Jade wasn't always like this, vengeful and bitter. She was actually a good girl that followed the rules and was nice to everyone. But ever since she started going out with Matt (and being a teenager, of course), her whole attitude changed as well as her choice in clothes. She once had sandy blonde hair, but now it's black as night. She had multiple piercings on her ears and her lip. Heavy makeup was worn on her at all times. But the most significant change about her was her dark attitude. Matt had really changed her.

"Drifloon, pick him up now." She smiled, not the "happy smile", but the "mischievious, dark smile".

With enough strength, the purple pokemon gradually lifted the little boy off the ground. Justin looked down as he was at least a few feet up in the air now. Justin screamed and began kicking his legs, sobbing uncontrolably. Jade smiled wickedly. She didn't expect Drifloon to hold on to him much longer, since the boy is much heavier than her pokemon.

"Drifloon...put him down now," Jade commanded, still acting cold and heartless.

Much to the pokemon's relief, he put the boy down, but still held on his grip. Drifloon was thankful Jade told him to put her brother down. He wouldn't know how much longer he could hold on to him.

"Unless you want to be carried up to the moon, you will not tattle on me anymore," Jade warned coldly, her brown eyes staring into his own.

Justin was scared out of his mind. His face reeked of his own tears. He didn't want to act scared, but that seemed impossible to him.

"Okay, okay! I won't tell on you anymore..." His lip quivered, more tears spilled out from his eyes.

Jade did feel a little bad, but he was so annoying to her. She can't have mom knowing she sneaks out at night anymore.

"Good. Let go of him, Drifloon."

Drifloon let him go and the young boy nearly ran out of her room. Once her brother was gone, Jade smiled, a happy smile, and hugged her Drifloon.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Drifloon!"

Drifloon hugged his trainer back. Now Jade can sneak out without consequences.


	13. Chapter 13: Meowth, Lombre

"Isn't this the life, Meowth?" The old man cooed, baking under the warm sun with a fishing pole in hand.

Meowth could think of more ways to have fun than this, but if this is what her master wants to do then she'll gladly be by his side. Every other weekend he would go out fishing, hoping to catch a "big one". He takes his precious Meowth along every time. She would rather be inside where there's air conditioning or food around though. But Meowth enjoyed being with the old man. They were best friends, after all.

Suddenly the red and white bob went under water. The old man smiled and jerked the pole and tried to reel it in. Meowth watched in curiousity. Maybe this is the day he'll finally catch something. She imagined he would catch a nice, big fish. Her mouth watered from the thought. The old man now stood up, using all his strength to capture his prey. Meowth watched as he pulled out a Lombre. It smiled at them before jumping back in the water.

"Oops. I guess it was just a Lombre...again, Meowth." He was disappointed, thinking he caught something really good, but he has all day. He'll try again.

Meowth pouted and looked away from the water now. What a shame that he didn't catch anything, once again. Meowth didn't like that Lombre. She didn't like that Lombre got his hopes high up and then destroyed it. This isn't the first time that particular Lombre has been caught doing this. She watched the Lombre peeked her head out of the water, quietly snickering at the old man. Meowth hissed at her. How dare she laugh at her friend. That moment, the two met in eye contact with each other and glared. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

After awhile they experienced that tense moment of the shared hatred, the Lombre submerged and left. And within that instand, Meowth knew that she hated that Lombre. When the Lombre left, Meowth curled up into a ball and took a nice nap while her old trainer continued with his hobby.

"I got it! I know it this time!" The old man excitedly cried out, like a small child.

Meowth stirred from her sleep and groggily looked up at him. The gray haired old man stood up, constantly reeling and tugging on his fishing pole and claiming that "he's got it and it's all his now". Meowth lied on her back, looking upon the clear, blue water. The red and white bob was completely under water. Maybe he did get something this time. But the pranky Lombre was behind this again. Meowth could see the Lombre tugging on the line. But the old man failed to notice, thinking it was an actual fish this time.

"Leave him alone!" Meowth hissed at the Lombre, sick and tired of the Lombre doing this.

Lombre knew she was caught by the Meowth and smirked, continuing to tug on the line.

"No way," She cried out, "this is too much fun!"

Meowth was so angry. Her fur was standing straight up now. With another hiss, she charged at the Lombre. Lombre saw this and immediatly let go of the line, disappointing the old man again. Meowth was about to pounce and scratch at the Lombre, but she was surrounded by water. And Meowth hates water. Lombre saw her advantage and snickered. She then stuck her tongue out at Meowth. Meowth growled and managed to swipe Lombre with her claws, she was lucky that Lombre was close enough. Hurt, Lombre went under water, clearly angry now.

"Meowth? Get over here!" The elderly man commanded, pointing his finger next to him.

Meowth's ears flattened against her head. She hated it when he got mad at her. Just as she was about to follow her orders, Lombre peeked her head out of the water and did a 'hydro pump' to her. Water flew out and hit Meowth, pretty hard. Whem Lombre was done with her attack, she returned under water to avoid another attack from Meowth. Meowth yelped, she was hurt and soaking wet. The old man saw this and ran to his Meowth's side.

"Are you okay, Meowth?"

Meowth slowly nodded her head.

"What a relief," The old man cried, hugging his friend.

"You really shouldn't be messing with water types anyways. You don't do good with water."

And with that, the old man and Meowth tried to enjoy the rest of the quiet afternoon by fishing.


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Mime, Slowking, Carvanha

"Caught it!" Jenny exclaimed proudly, reaching down to pick up her pokeball.

Jenny then put the newly occupied pokeball on her belt, proudly wearing three filled pokeballs. She then walked back to her home in the quiet neighborhood. She couldn't wait for all of them to meet.

Jenny was nice, sweet and caring for her pokemon. She's an excellent trainer. Although, Jenny may be a trainer, she still lives at home. Most kids her age would be probably having three gym badges right now, she has none and she's thirteen years old already. Most kids started at ten, so she's three years late. Jenny barely battles anyone either and if she does, she'll most likely lose because of her inexperience. This aggervates Jenny. She would love to be out there right now, on her journey, but her over protective parents won't allow it. They want her to stay home always. She's not supposed to be even out right now. So Jenny hurried to her home, her prison, and ran up to her room. She threw the first two occupied pokeballs on the floor. A Mr. Mime and a Slowking came out.

"Hi guys," she hugged the two pokemon, "I have a new friend for you guys...that I just caught."

Mr. Mime and Slowking weren't even her pokemon, but hand-me-down ones, if you choose to word it that way. Mr. Mime was her mom's first pokemon. And Slowking was her dad's first pokemon. They both gave them their pokemon to make Jenny feel like she accomplished something by having two pokemon. But it didn't she didn't catch them or anything. So that's why she's excited about the new pokemon she just caught, because she caught it all by herself.

"Mime! Mime!" Mr. Mime clapped, he loved meeting new pokemon.

"Hmm," Slowking pondered, he can actually talk to Jenny, but telepathically.

"Come on, we have to go outside though," Jenny ordered, walking out of her room, the two pokemon followed behind.

"I wonder what pokemon she could have caught," Slowking spoke to Mr. Mime.

"Hmm, maybe it's a Caterpie. They're easy to catch," Mr. Mime answered, walking down the stairs.

"Well whatever it is," Slowking reached the bottom of the stairs, "we have to be nice to it. It would crush Jenny's heart if we're mean."

Mr. Mime nodded his head and the two of them continued to follow Jenny until they were outside near a pond. Jenny threw the pokeball on the ground and the pokemon came out, landing in the small pond. Mr. Mime and Slowking realized what they were seeing, a baby Carvanha. It was male and looked mean.

"It's a Carvanha. It found it awhile ago. This Carvanha will make my parents realize I'm a good trainer and let me go on my journey," Jenny told them proudly.

Mr. Mime and Slowking look at each other and shrugged.

"Come on guys, go play with him!" Jenny smiled.

"With that?" Slowking muttered, "I don't think it's a good idea."

They both sighed and went near the baby pokemon. Carvanha looked at them and growled, it's baby teeth looked sharp and pointy for its age. The two gulped, fear of being bit by him, and went to the shore of the pond.

"Hi Carvanha, nice to meet you," Mr. Mime told the baby timidly, reaching his hand to pet him.

Carvanha saw this and in a flash, it bit Mr. Mime on his hand. His baby teeth digging deep into his skin.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" Mr. Mime ran around in pain, trying to shake Carvanha off of him.

"Mr. Mime!" Slowking looked horrified, he did not want to mess with that thing.

Jenny immediatly ran over and opened Carvanha's mouth, instantly releasing his death grip. Mr. Mime had a little cut on his hand thanks to the Carvanha. Jenny felt bad, she didn't want this to happen.

"Oh, Mr. Mime, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Mr. Mime eventually forgave the Carvanha, thinking he was scared and only trying to defend himself.

"Well...welcome to the family Carvanha," Slowking muttered out.

A few months later, Jenny finally convinced her over protective parents, because she caught her first pokemon all by herself, that it was time to go on her journey. But only if she could return home every other week.


	15. Chapter 15: Wormadam

These Wormadams were all sisters and they always stuck together like glue. Each of the Wormadam sisters were different in their own way. One was surrounded by a plant cloak. Her healthy, green leaves kept her warm at night. Another one had a sandy cloak on because of this, she's part ground type. And the last one had a trash cloak on and was part steel type. These Wormadams were rapidy flying through the air, trying to find shelter. The three Wormadams were surrounded by dark clouds, inching closer to start raining. This isn't a big deal to the two Wormadam sisters, but it is to Wormadam, the one that is part ground type. Water is her weakness. Her sisters do not want her getting weak in the rain.

"Hurry, it's going to rain!" Wormadam cried out in a worry.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure the rain won't touch you." The two sisters said in union.

The two sisters, that are not weak against water type, searched frantically for shelter. Finally the grass type found the perfect shelter, a hole in a fairly large tree. The sisters followed Wormadam and quickly barged into the hole. The hole was big enough to fit all the sisters, but it was a tight fit, however. The steel type Wormadam and the grass type Wormadam sheltered the ground type Wormadam, so they were sticking out of the hole a bit.

"Thank you, sisters."

The steel type Wormadam and the grass type Wormadam smiled at their sister.

"You're welcome."

The dark, gray clouds were closer now, threatening to rain now. It was going to be a big storm, they could tell. The Wormadam sisters looked as the wind thrashed through the branches and leaves of the trees in the woods. The thunder cackled and boomed, the rain then started to immediatly poured down. It was raining Glameows and Growlithes.

"What a terrible storm. I hope it clears up soon."

They continued to kindly shelter their sister through the terrible storm. Because that's what family is for.


	16. Chapter 16: Maractus

"Where are we going?" I ask out curiously, looking out the window of the passenger side.

We kept passing by people and lots of resturants. Earlier on today, my boyfriend, John, wanted to take us both out to eat. We don't really go out to eat much, so this is really special to me.

"You'll see," he smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkled.

After for what seemed like forever, we park in a parking place near a Mexican resturant. We both got out of the car and held hand in hand to the resturant we were about to dine in. My mouth watered; I love Mexican food. Eating here was going to be a wonderful experience. As we walked in, the waiter showed us to our seats, gave us some chips and salsa that was on the house, and asked what we wanted to drink. We both ordered water. I smiled at John and he smiled back at me. He gently put his hand on top of my hand that was on the table. I turned red and smiled. We both reached out for the chips and dunked them in the chunky salsa. I brought it to my mouth. It was delicious!

"Mmm!" I groaned out with my mouth full, "this is really good!"

John snickered at me for my lack of manners.

"Oh sorry," I murmered out, embarrassed.

John disregarded it and changed the subject.

"This place isn't only good for their food. I heard the entertainment is why the place is so popular."

"Really?" Astonished.

John smiled and held on to my soft hand into his rough hands. The resturant was lively with colors and Spanish music. I looked around and saw everyone was munching on their meals or they were talking very loud because of the music. There were a lot of posters on the wall with different pokemon. Such as one poster with a Tauros that says "Grab life by the horns". I noticed that there was a stage in the middle of the resturant, used for their special entertainment. After a few minutes we both got our food and dug into it.

"Let's rumble!" A guy on the stage yelled out into the microphone, everyone stopped talking and the Spanish music was shut off for now.

"Give it up for Maraca and the Maractus'!" The crowd went wild when they heard that.

On stage there were six Maractus, one of them was different than the others. The one in the middle had a pinkish color to her. She seemed to be the star of the show.

"One day, the Maractus were warming up their routine for the show!" The guy on the stage was the narrator of this show, it seemed. The regular Maractus started shaking, producing catchy music. The room filled with Maraca sounds. The crowd started cheering, throwing their hands up. The five Maractus formed into a circle and started bouncing while going around the circle.

"They've come up with special routine like..."

The Maractus' smiled and climbed up on each other like a huge skyscraper. The Maractus on the bottom must be really strong if it had to hold up all those Maractus'. Although it was a dangerous stunt to do, the Maractus didn't stop there. The Maractus also moved around, shaking their arms, producing loud Maraca sounds. They seemed to highten the danger. The crowd awed and cheered loudly! It was dangerous, I was worried that one would fall off.

"As they were practicing their moves to give you guys a good show tonight, Maraca sensed danger!" The pinkish colored Maractus sprung into action, jumped up and done a fancy flip in the air. She landed in front of her fellow Maractus, seeming to protect them from this "danger".

Suddenly booming sounds were heard, the stage seemed to have an earthquake. Although the crowd knew they were just acting, they reacted so strongly. The crowd screamed and begged that Maraca would protect them. The booming sounds continued, getting stronger and louder each "step" the creature took. I wonder what the creature was though. The Maractus' climbed down of their skyscraper and all huddled together, acting scared. Smoke emanated from the stage. Once the smoke cleared, the creature was revealed. It was a large Archeops! It roared at Maraca and flapped his powerful wings. The crowd boo'ed at the Archeops.

"Oh no!" The narrator cried out, "it's an Archeops!"

Again, the Archeops roared. The Maractus ran away in a halarious way and disappeared back stage.

"Maractus, wait, come back! Oops...looks like they've made it to the South of the Border by now." He joked, chuckling at the little joke.

The Archeops stamped his foot on the ground and roared out again. The shiny Maractus glared at the beast. She started moving her arms around, producing music that startled the Archeops a bit. But no matter how many times she shook, the beast would not go away. The Maractus used some fancy dance moves on Archeops.

She did some hand stands, while shaking. She spun around, did some fancy flips. All the sounds were starting to scare Archeops now, but Maraca knew she needed something that would send the giant crying home to his mommy. Suddenly Maraca jumped up and landed on the Archeops, on top of his head. And she started shaking, making the music much more louder and scarier to him. The Archeops cried out, spun around and ran away. Maraca jumped off and winked to the crowd. The crowd went absolutely ballistic!

"Maraca did it! She saved us all! Thank you Maraca." The other Maractus from backstage ran back out onto the stage. All the Maractus stood in a horizontal line, with Maraca, of course, in the middle. They all bowed down to the crowd, except for Maraca. She spun around in a circle and blew some kisses at the crowd. The crowd cheered. Some went home when the show was over and some just resumed eating. For us, John and I were done eating. John paid for our dinner and we left the lovely resturant. We held hand in hand, I snuggled up to him.

"That was a cute show, wasn't it?"

"It sure was, but not as cute as you, of course," He kissed me on the lips and he drove me home.


	17. Chapter 17: Zubat

(zubat)

The three yellow school buses parked in a straight line, letting all the little kids hop off the bus. About thirty kids got off, waiting to be told what to do. Today was the day these young, fresh minds would learn about the wonderful Pokemon in our world. But this time, they weren't in their traditional class rooms, they were dealing with the real deal, being out in the great outdoors. So that's where I come in. I'm here to teach them all about the common Pokemon they would possibly encounter when they get older. As the little kids walked up to me, forming into a circle, I smiled and stood on a large rock so that they could see me. The teachers from their school also stayed with this group.

"Howdy guys and girls! My name is Rebecca and I'm here to show you the wonderful Pokemon we live with in our world. Today, we'll walk through this forest, pass by some ponds and maybe if you guys are a great group, we'll even stop by the caves around here! But I'm sure you guys are a great group," I smiled.

All the young faces in the group smiled at me, some couldn't contain their excitment. This was an annual field trip that happens once a year, so I would be excited too if I were them.

"Okay guys, let's start our journey!"

I was the leader in the line, of course. I lead the kids and a couple of the teachers through the woods. We walked for a full ten minutes and no Pokemon were out yet. This was expected. The Pokemon here like to be hidden in the middle of the woods. But the Pokemon here were friendly, some timid and scared though.

"This is boring. We've been walking forever and we haven't seen anything yet!" I heard an outburst, but ignored it, because I knew we were close.

"It beats being in the class room, Frankie." Someone argued.

I stopped, spun around and politely told them to lower their voices because we were almost there. We stopped in the middle of the trail and I looked for a pokemon that would entertain these kids.

"Kids, look...over there," I pointed by a couple of the trees.

The kids looked and we all saw some Pichus sleeping, the Pikachus in the group were protecting them while they slept.

"The Pokemon that's sleeping are Pichus, the one's guarding them is the Pikachus." Everyone stared in awe.

"They're so cute!" I heard a little girl cry out.

"The Pichu's are baby pokemon. The Pikachus and occasionally Riachu, usually protect the young and gather up food for them. So when you're older and you decide to pick a Pichu to be apart of your team, make sure you have rubber gloves," I joked, laughing to myself.

I started walking again and everyone followed. My next stop was to take them by the pond. A lot of the pokemon hang out there. Last time I took some kids here, we saw a Gyarados. Everyone was a bit shaky after that experience. While walking we saw some Hoothoots, Poochyenas, and a couple of bug type pokemon. But other than that, nothing else wasn't really seen. We arrived at the pond. Everyone was starting to get tired and whiney.

"My feet are starting to hurt!" One girl whined, rubbing her sore foot.

"I'm hungry!" Some cried out.

"We're thirsty!" Others cried out.

This is unbelievable. Never in my years have I encountered such a whiney group. Sure they are kids and all, but all the other groups I had were all energetic and excited. These kids looked like they didn't care at all.

"But guys, we're almost to the caves," I protested, inching closer to the caves just up ahead.

I loved taking my groups to the caves. It was my favorite part of the journey. My favorite pokemon ever was located deep in the caves and I wanted to show these young kids my favorite pokemon. Maybe some of them would consider making my favorite pokemon apart of their team one day when they start their journey. That would make me happy. So I managed to make the kids visit the caves. Leading them in the dark cave with a flashlight shining the way, I could hear the kids from behind starting to get a bit excited.

"Can anyone guess what's my favorite Pokemon?" I asked, trying to get the kids to talk a bit since they were a bit quiet.

"Um, Pikachu?" A little girl timidly answered.

"Good guess, but no," I smiled.

"Butterfree?" A boy questioned.

"Nope."

"Mew?" Someone obviously was thinking outside the box.

"Close, but no."

"My favorite pokemon is a Zubat!" With that, I pointed the flashlight on the roof of the cave.

Many Zubats were huddled close together. They were so many of them, all beautifully resting.

"Ew, why?"

"Ever since I was a little girl, I knew I loved this pokemon. They were beautiful in their own unique way. I couldn't resist them. So, of course, I made a Zubat my partner pokemon. So if anyone wants to ever own a Zubat, take it from me, they are great pokemon."

I could tell some of the kids wasn't interested in the Zubats. But that's okay, not a lot of people like Zubats. And with that, we all left the caves. The group had to go back to their school and be back in their traditional classes. I just hoped they learned a thing or two from me. I threw my pokeball on the ground and out came my Zubat.

"Zubat!" Zubat fluttered his wings next to me, looking happy to see me.

"Let's go home, Zubby!"


	18. Chapter 18: Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable

(Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable)

"Tonight is a full moon," Heather informed, gazing at the calander. Today it was the last day of the month, showing that a full moon would show tonight.

"It is?" Heather's friend, Jenny, questioned.

The two girls were in Heather's room. They just came home from a long day at Pokemon school. When a full moon comes along, the two girls would, along with anyone else that had a Cleffa, Clefairy or a Clefable, would travel to a mountain, let out their pokemon, watch them play and wait for the Cleffa, Clefairy and/or Clefable do their cute, little dance. It was always a blast to go to. Everybody always enjoys themselves when they go. The humans would usually make S'mores and tell stories around the campfire to each other.

"Are you going to go?" Heather asked, putting away the calander.

Jenny thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, it gets kinda boring."

Heather's eyes widened and gasped. "But we always go. It's always so much fun. Besides...you're Clefairy would really like to go I bet."

"Yeah, but we always do the same thing everytime we go," Jenny paused, "I don't think I'm going this time."

Heather was shocked. She never went to the mountain by herself. She always had her friend stuck by her side. Now what would she do without her friend?

"Oh...okay," Heather muttered out, obviously kinda hurt.

"So I was thinking we could do something fun tonight," Jenny suggested, messing with her blonde hair.

"Like what, Jenny?" Heather spat.

Unaffected by the bitter tone from her friend, Jenny pulled out a piece of paper from her back pack.

"Jake, the popular and hot guy at school, is throwing a cool party tonight." Jenny offered.

Heather did not look amused.

"You're not going to the mountain to make your pokemon happy for a stupid party?"

"It's not a stupid party...it's the party of the year. Everybody is going to be there tonight and I'm not going to miss it."

"Fine. No thanks to the party. I'm going to the mountain by myself then." Heather spat.

"Whatever," Jenny flipped her hair, grabbed her things and left Heather's room.

Heather was so angry by her friend. She couldn't believe she would have to go by herself. But if that's what her friend wants to do then so be it. Heather, kind of mad, threw three poke'balls on the ground. A Cleffa, Clefairy and a Clefable came out. Clefable was the first pokemon that Heather has ever obtained. Ever since Heather caught him, she knew she fell in love with the Cleffa and all of it evolutionarys. She made sure she caught them all and she done it. She then later on caught a Cleffa, who's a bit spoiled, and her Clefairy, who's spunky and upbeat. Clefable was docile and seemed to be the leader of the two girls. They were all the best of friends.

"I'm angry that she won't go with me tonight. She thinks she's so much better than her pokemon. I feel bad for her Clefairy." Heather, refusing to be angry tonight, smiled for her pokemon now.

"So...who's ready for tonight, guys?"

Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable all cheered.

"Well, it's almost dark now, so let's leave," Heather ordered, taking her backpack full of snacks and beverages.

Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable cheered once again and they all trailed behind their trainer.

* * *

The dark camped in for the night. Heather and her pokemon have walked quite a bit up the hilly mountain. They knew they were almost there though because they heard the wonderful guitar music and the arousing smell of delicious S'mores roasting on an open fire.

"Guy's we're almost here!" Clefairy cheered, jumping up in the air.

Cleffa pouted. "I'm tired of walking. My feet are starting to hurt."

"Come on Cleffa, we're almost there," Clefable reassured.

Cleffa seemed to ignore him and ran up to Heather, nudging her head against her bare leg, indicating that she wanted to be lifted up. Heather looked down and smiled.

"Aw, you're tired from walking Cleffa?"

Cleffa, acting adorable, nodded her head.

"Okay," Heather hoisted the little, cute pokemon up and carried her in her arms. Cleffa cheered. Clefable rolled his eyes at Cleffa.

And after a few moments, they finally arrived. There was a bunch of people gathered around. Some were engaged in a deep conversation, most likely talking about tonight's events. Some people were stuffing their faces in the delicious snacks that were offered. And a pinch brought their instruments and played some lovely tunes that filled the calm night air. The Cleffas were preparing for tonight's event, Clefairys were doing the same. But the Clefables seemed to be teaching the younger pokemon on what to do. Heather stopped and turned to her pokemon.

"Okay guys, run along, go play with your friends!" Heather smiled and planned on to grab some S'mores. The pokemon happily went to go play with their friends.

"Oh, um, hi Heather!" A voice from behind was heard.

Heather looked over her shoulder, "Hey Rob."

Rob was Heather's friend also. He known Heather for quite some time. He always had a crush on her, but Heather never returned any feelings. She thought it would be easier to just stay as friends. Rob, like Heather, wore glasses that he always had to push up because they kept falling down on him a lot. He usually wears polo shirts and some bland color pants. Rob usually has messy brown hair and is usually labeled as a geek. Heather smiled at Rob and sat down on one of the logs, watching her pokemon playing with the others. Uninvited, Rob took a seat next to her; he was kind of close to her. Heather smiled and scooted to the side a bit. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Um, I like your outfit," Rob nervously complimented, his palm were becoming sweaty now and his heart was beating fast.

Heather scrunched up her nose and fixed her glasses.

"I always wear something like this though." Heather spoke.

It's true. Heather usually wears jean shorts, that exposed a lot of leg, a slightly baggy plain colored t-shirt, and some old tennis shoes she would throw on. She, like Rob, had messy brown hair but a bit tamer than Rob's. Rob's face istantly turned beet red. He nervously pushed back his hair that was covering his eyes.

"Oh...yeah...right, sorry." He apologized, feeling quite foolish of himself.

Before Rob could become more of a fool, something in the sky started to happen. People awed at the night sky as they saw a meteor shower starting in front of their very own eyes. Some people took some pictures of this beautiful sight. But what really interested everyone was the cute, little dance their pokemon were doing. The Cleffas started out, jumping about in a nice circle. Then the Clefairys came out and merged in with the small Cleffas. And finally, the leader of the pack, all the final evolved form of Cleffa, the Clefable, came out and flew around in a circle. It was easily known that they're were a lot more Cleffa than there were of Clefable. But over all, the pokemon did a fine job with their dances. As the meteor shower slowly died down, so did their adorable dance. And when that happened, people started to go, extremely entertained by the fine pokemon dance.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" Heather walked up to her pokemon; she noticed they were extremely happy and refreshed it seemed.

All of her pokemon cheered.

"Great," Heather smiled, strapping her back pack back on her. "Then let's go home, okay?"

Heather looked happy on the outside, but she knew she was still disappointed in her friend's actions. She wished she went with her tonight.

"Ugh, hi again, Heather," Rob waved nervously, quietly chuckled. Rob's Clefairy was beside him, also quite happy with tonight.

"Oh, hey again...Rob," She faked a smile; her pokemon were patiently waiting for her.

"Um, going home...now?" He awkwardly questioned, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Ugh...yeah, it's pretty late and all. So I'm going to go home." Heather started to walk with her pokemon trailing from behind.

Suddenly Rob cut in front of her path.

"Let me walk you home...it's late. And it's, um, not safe out in this time of night."

Heather smiled, "Thanks Rob, but I think I'm fine. My pokemon are with me after all."

"Please, just let me..." Rob pleaded.

Heather rolled her eyes, "fine...but I don't need you to do this for me."

Rob secretly smiled, his heart fluttered. Maybe he has a chance after all. So Rob, Heather and all of the pokemon trailed behind while walking back home.

"Hey, ugh, you're not usually alone. Where's Jenny?" Five minutes into the walk, Rob started to make small talk to her.

Heather pushed back her bangs. "Um...she decided not to come tonight. Saying this is...boring and all..."

"What?" Rob exclaimed, surprising Heather a bit. This is the loudest he has ever spoke in front of her.

"How dare she...? Tonight was something that all humans should cherish for their pokemon. And the fact that this is 'boring' to her makes me disgusted at her..." In the middle of Rob's rant, he looks over at Heather sheepishly, "...sorry about that...sometimes I just get angry at Jenny. She always seemed sorta selfish to me...no offence."

Obviously shocked by Rob's choice of words, all she could mutter out was, "non taken."

When Heather recovered from Rob's surprising rant, she decided to stay on the subject. "But yeah...I kinda agree with you. She does seem selfish. Her Clefairy would have loved to be here tonight, but she chose to go to a party instead."

After about ten more minutes of walking, they knew they were very close by Heather's house. Rob lived just a block away from her house, so walking her home wasn't a burden to him at all. In fact, he feels blessed that he got to be with her, even though it felt like only a few short moments. As her house came close to view, she smiled at Rob.

"Thanks for walking me home, Rob. Maybe I just needed to talk to somebody after all. Tonight I just felt disappointed and kinda angry at Jenny, but you made me kinda forget about that for a bit. So, um, thanks for walking me home...and see you later." Heather smiled, her three pokemon all smiled at Rob too, saying thanks, it seemed.

As she turned to unlock her front door, Rob blushed and quickly grabbed on to her hand.

"Ugh! Sorry Heather," He quickly withdraw his hand.

Heather raised her brow at him. "..."

"I...ugh...um...I..." He stuttered, but finally he just latched himself onto Heather, giving her a loving embrace. Heather felt weired out, but in a way, she allowed this to happen. She started to get butterflies in her tummy and her heart beated faster, never she was embraced like this before. But she couldn't allow Rob know she felt like this. She pulled away.

"Um...ah...see ya!" She literally ran inside, shut the door behind her and sank against the door.

"Oh my..."

Rob, with a huge grin on his face, happily walked back to his own house.

"Clefairy?" Rob carried his Clefairy in his arms.

"You think she likes me yet?" Rob asked his Clefairy.

His Clefairy shrugged.

"Hm..." Rob smiled, looking back at Heather's house and saw her room was lit by her lamp, "You're right, Clefairy. Girls are pretty confusing."


	19. Chapter 19: Gible, Ambipom

(Gible, Ambipom)

"Gible, gib!" A male, happy Gible was being hand fed by his trainer, Chris.

Chris smiled, "Aw Gible, you sure like these new Poke'chips I got you, don't you?"

Gible eagerly nodded his head. They were delicious to pokemon, but not to humans, of course. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon for Chris and his pokemon. Chris just started his journey about a couple of weeks ago. He originally wanted to start of in the Sinnoh region since that's what his father did when he was his age, but Chris really wants to go to the Kanto region. He heard it was great there. But for the weekend, he decided that he wanted to visit his parents. His father was so proud that he started his journey, but as for his mother...not so much. She didn't like the thought of her "little boy" wandering off into a dangerous world. But she allowed her son to explore. Chris' mother isn't really all that fond of pokemon either. She claims that they'll just make a mess or harm her special, little boy.

"See guys...this is my room." Chris smiled and lead his pokemon into his room. "We'll be staying here for a couple of nights and then we're going to go to the Kanto region first thing on Monday morning, okay?"

"Gible, gib!" The little dragon pokemon jumped onto Chris' blue bed and snuggled up onto one of his pillows.

"Snuggly, isn't it Gible?"

"Gib!" He nodded and dozed off.

Chris looked around his room. It's hard to believe he'll be making less frequent visits here. For ten years, he lived in the same house, in the same town, that's in the Sinnoh region, and in the same room.

"Heh...well don't get used to this Gible. When the weekend is over, back to sleeping bags and the great outdoors," Chris chuckled.

Gible ignored Chris and kept on snoozing. Once Gible was settled in, Chris shut the door to his room and pulled out his other pokeball. He then threw the pokeball on the floor. An Ambipom emerged from it.

"Ambi!" The male monkey cheered.

"Sh! My mother will freak if she knew I got a pokemon that's a monkey...so we gotta keep you a secret." Chris ordered.

Ambipom frowned; he didn't like that he had to lay on the down low for the weekend. Chris' mother hates monkeys. She had a bad experience with a Primeape as a child. So now she assumes all monkey pokemon are bad. So if his mother found out that he had an Ambipom, she would freak out. Chris wishes his mother would be like other moms. Not judgemental and be supportive, but he knows that's not going to ever change. Chris sighed and sat on his bed, Ambipom followed and snuggled up to his trainer. Chris smiled and lightly scratched Ambipom's head; he practically melted in his hands. A strong smell of meatloaf filled the house.

"Mmm," Chris purred, "my favorite...I hope she makes mashed potatos, too."

"Dinner time!" His mother chimed from downstairs.

Chris smiled and jumped out of the bed, starving now.

"Okay...Gible and Ambipom, you two wait here until I come back, okay?"

Gible and Ambipom both nodded their heads.

* * *

"Got any gym badges yet, son?" A bearded man boomed from across the dinner table, chuckling as doing so. It was obvious that he was very proud of his son.

"Um, not yet dad," Chris mumbled, shoving mashed potatos in his mouth.

"Good!" The mother chirped.

The large built, bearded man rolled his eyes at his wife. She just smiled back at him and gently began eating her meal. She used her fork and knife to cut her meatloaf, while the man across just gobbled it all up.

"How about any battles?" His father practically yelled across the table, "You win any yet?"

Chris paused, "Well, actually I di-"

"That's enough!" The mother shouted, "It's bad enough you left home, but now you're involved with...pokemon!" She shuddered at the word 'pokemon'.

She paused, fixed her curley blonde hair and smiled; she gently cooed, "Honey, my little boy, why don't you just forget about this pokemon nonsence and just come back home with mommy?"

The father growled and slammed his fist on the table, making a loud noise.

"Martha, leave the boy alone already!" He glared at his wife, "Let the boy live for once! You're smothering him!"

Martha bit her lip and quietly went back to eating. Now that was over with the father turned to Chris and beamed at him.

"Now son, when I was your age, I had at least four gym badges in one day!" The father chuckled, "I started out in the Sinnoh region, of course and the battles seemed so easy! I had a lot of pokemon too!"

"Like what?" Chris chewed on the meatloaf.

"Ah, son, I had a lot. Mostly monkey type pokemon...like a Primeape, Mankeys, some Pansages and even an Ambipom or two. Son, I just love monkey pokemon."

Martha was cringing and shuddering. She hated this conversation.

"Why did you like monkey pokemon?" Chris pondered.

"Well, son, I think monkeys are very unpredictable, good for battles! You always want an element of surprise on your opponents!" The father chuckled, "Very powerful too, but I didn't just have monkey pokemon. I had all sorts of pokemon, you name it."

The mother was obviously suffering from hearing all of this. She wanted them to stop, but didn't want her husband to yell at her again.

"Son, what pokemon do you have?" The bearded man eagerly asked.

Chris was now put on the spot again. He didn't want to reveal his pokemon to his mother because she would either faint or lecture him about how pokemon are strictly forbidden to her.

"Well...I don't really have much yet..."

"Don't worry about it," the father chuckled, "why don't you show me them right now? Right here!"

"Um..." Chris paused, his eyes darted to his mother. She was not happy about this at all.

"Go on boy...go!" The father demanded, smiling from ear to ear.

Pressured by his father, Chris excused himself from the table and reluctantly fetched his pokemon.

"Larry, how could you do this to me?" Chris heard his mother scream from the top of the stairs. "You know I hate those...creatures!"

"Martha, get over it! The boy has already started his journey and I bet he has wonderful pokemon!" He yelled across the table. "You need to let him be a kid...for crying out loud!"

"I can't allow this!"

Chris heard every word of their fight and so did his pokemon.

"Gible?" Gible and Ambipom felt uncomfortable.

"Come on guys...return." Chris withdraw his pokemon back in their pokeballs. Then he decided if he should go back downstairs or not.

* * *

"Beautiful!" The father boomed, squating down to the pokemon's height. He was checking out the pokemon's well being: the height, weight, bold color and even feeling his muscles. "Wow, you caught yourself a strong one here!"

Gible smiled and proudly posed for the father. "Gible!"

"Thanks dad."

The mother was nowhere in sight. She ran out of the room and most likely went into the bedroom with the door locked, just incase.

"Ambipom!" The purple monkey climbed up on the dad's broad shoulders.

"I knew you got yourself a monkey pokemon," the father beamed, petting the cheerful monkey on his head.

"I met Ambipom in a forest, he followed me," Chris began, "and he just wouldn't leave me alone after that." He chuckled, petting his pokemon.

"Chris...you know your mother means well. I hope she doesn't discourage you. I want you to keep going with this journey and I'm proud of you son!" The father hugged his son.

"I know...but why does she do this to me? Doesn't she want me to be happy?" Chris sighed.

"Of course...she just doesn't understand. But don't let her get you down, okay?"

And with that Chris smiled and vowed he would continue his journey until it ends...with the help of his pokemon.


End file.
